1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to new and useful nonsteroidal anti-inflammatory agents. More particularly, it relates to certain 1-heteroaryl-3-acyl-2-oxindoles which are potent inhibitors of cyclooxygenase (CO) and lipoxygenase (LO) and which are of value as anti-inflammatory agents in mammals.
1. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,556,672, issued Dec. 3, 1985, describes a series of 3-acyl-2-oxindole-1-carboxamides in which the acyl group, --C(.dbd.O)R, is derived from a wide variety of organic carboxylic acids, including those wherein R is phenyl, substituted phenyl, thienyl, furyl or other heterocyclyl groups. The compounds are useful as analgesics and anti-inflammatory agents. Related compounds in which the 1-carboxamide group is substituted by alkyl, phenyl, substituted phenyl, furyl or thienyl are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,569,942, issued Feb. 11, 1986, as having the same utility. Also disclosed in each of said patents are 3-acyl-2-oxindoles wherein the acyl group is as defined above.
Analgesic and anti-inflammatory 1,3-diacyl-2oxindoles wherein the 1-acyl group is an alkanoyl group and the 3-acyl group is as disclosed in the above-mentioned patents are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,690,943, issued Sep. 1, 1987.